


Dave: crack system security

by Laylah



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Banter, Cyberpunk, Homestuck Shipping Olympics, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"On your three," Captor's voice crackles in his ear as Dave finishes putting down the last bunch of combat drones to come after him.</p>
<p>"Already on it," Dave says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: crack system security

"On your three," Captor's voice crackles in his ear as Dave finishes putting down the last bunch of combat drones to come after him.

"Already on it," Dave says. The readout in his glasses is blinking yellow on the right margin: four more incoming. He focuses for a split second on the monitors for his upgrades. They're all in the green. He has plenty more juice left before he needs to slow back down to human speeds. "How about you work on getting that fucking door open for me, cowboy? Can you handle that?"

"While I'm blindfolded, drunk, and getting a blowjob," Captor sneers. "Stop distracting me by trying to get your kicks with security drones."

Dave grins. "Hey, not my fault it's boring waiting for you to finish," he says. The next batch of drones show up and he slides into action, spinning, striking out with his heat blade to sever them at the joints. They look like they're moving in slow motion when all his systems are activated like this. Taking them apart is the work of seconds.

The lights in the corridor die and Dave toggles automatically to infrared. "Tell me that was you," he says.

"No, they're trying to sneak up on you in a tank and they thought it would be easier in the dark," Captor says. "Of course it was me. The system's stubborn, you're going to have to pull the hardware instead of just jacking in the leech."

"What happened to blindfolded, drunk, and getting a—hnnngh," Dave says, as Captor jacks into _his_ systems and starts stimulating his nervous system directly. "Fuck. You are _not_ going to make me finish this job with come in my pants."

Captor sniggers. It's a terrible sound and Dave wants to hurry back and kiss his stupid face to make him stop. "I guess you'd better practice your self control, then," he says.

"When I get back to base," Dave says, watching his own vital signs out of the corner of his vision and willing them back to a resting state, "I'm going to pin you to your overpriced console and fuck the obnoxious out of you."

"Promises, promises," Captor says, and does something to Dave's nerves that feels a _hell_ of a lot like licking his cock. The door to the enemy command center clunks, hisses, and slides open. "Grab me that intel box and I'll think about it."

"Yeah, you'll think about it the whole time you're waiting for me to get home," Dave says as he advances into the room. He deactivates his blade and crosses to the console he needs to disassemble. This shouldn't take long, and then he's going to spend the whole ride back to base telling Captor what he has to look forward to. In excruciating detail.

Dave grins as he starts to disassemble the housing for the secure drive. The mission's going well, but he's _really_ looking forward to the debriefing.


End file.
